Divine Punishment
by madaquarius
Summary: Lucy one day caught Laxus naked in the guildhall's shower room. But it was only an accident! In the middle of the night, the lightning mage visited her in her apartment to punish her for that humiliation. One-shot.


**Divine Punishment**

Lucy was surprised to find Laxus in her apartment after waking up in the middle of the night. She didn't know why he was there, but she knew that he was bad news. Sensing danger even it was only his mere presence, she instinctively tried to feel up her celestial gate keys on her bed and from under her pillows, but then she couldn't seem to find them.

Much to her dismay, her intruder held up a group of gold and silver keys in his hand. "Are you looking for these?" he asked softly, giving her a smug smile.

_Stay cool. _Lucy took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to adjust her skimpy robes to make sure that they're covering her properly.

"I came here to punish you," he sneered. "You know—after seeing me naked in the shower room back in the guildhall."

"That wasn't intentional, and you know it!" she cried, blushing furiously. "Stop playing games with me, Laxus. Please give me back my keys and leave me alone. It's already late. You should go home."

"Who says I'm playing games with you?" he murmured, placing her celestial gate keys into the side pocket of his pants. "I like it when you beg by the way. Can you do it again?"

She stared at him and watched as he walked over to her.

"S-stop right there!" she stammered, holding up her hand. But he was already at the edge of her bed, towering over her. She tried to think fast. She was undoubtedly defenseless without her celestial gate keys.

No, there _had_ to be something that she could do to steal them back from him if she could only find a weakness—

_Wait, that's it_, she thought desperately, suddenly remembering that she still had her womanly charms. _Men are always weak when it comes to seduction! But then, this is Laxus we're talking about._

"You can't fight me without your celestial spirits," he said smoothly. "But if you _beg_ for mercy, I might consider it." He raised fist, and sparks of electricity started coalescing from it with a crackling sound.

Lucy started to panic. _Okay, okay!_ _It's totally perverse, but it's worth a shot._

Finally taking a deep breath, she hoped with all her might that the insane plan would work. "Yes, Laxus-_sama_," she said weakly, making her voice sound girlish. "Please, show mercy."

There was silence in the room.

"Ah?" Laxus stared her, feeling puzzled as to why she was suddenly using an honorific when speaking to him. The blonde chick all of a sudden looked coy, her face turning into a dazzling shade of red.

Well, that wasn't the reaction that he had expected to get from her. In truth, he hadn't really intended to assault her with his lightning magic; he had only wanted to scare her a bit so he could savor her terrified expression. Now, this happened.

"D-don't hurt me, Laxus-_sama_. I'm _begging_ you…"

"Oi—what do you think you're doing?" he demanded; Lucy had started disrobing herself much to his chagrin. The fabric of her robes slowly came off her shoulders, revealing more of her skin and the upper part of her breasts. The tantalizing sight instantaneously aroused him that he quickly averted his eyes from it.

"I want you to look at me, Laxus-_sama_," she said softly.

"_Baka_," he growled, dispelling his lightning magic in his hand. He turned his back on her and muttered curses under his breath. "I only told you to beg for mercy. Not take off your clothes."

But then, he felt her small hands pressed against his back along with the rest of her soft form. Flustered, he stiffened and swallowed hard at this intimate gesture. _What's she doing? Didn't she hear me—?_

"I-I can't take it anymore, Laxus-_sama_," said Lucy, her voice pleading. "The truth is—I like you. _S-suki desu!_"

Laxus found himself sweating. _A confession? No, wait. This can't be right. Is she for real?_

The celestial mage could feel her face burning with shame and embarrassment. She was clinging on to this man that she regarded with distaste. But she seemed to have caught him off guard somehow. Now, all she needed to do was find a way to sneak her hand into his pocket where her celestial gate keys were and then call on Leo.

Before she could decide on her next move, Laxus turned around to look at her directly, his face slightly blushing. In a swift move, he put the fallen fabric of her robes back in its place so that it would cover her up nicely.

"_Gomen ne_," he apologized. "Please don't take off your robes." It wasn't that he didn't want to see a woman without them. It just didn't feel right—with her. Of course, he already knew ages ago that she had a great body, but still.

"Why, Laxus-_sama_?" she asked tearfully. She leaned closer to him and placed her hands on his broad chest. "You don't like how I look?"

Taken aback by the sight of her tears, Laxus shook his head. "No. It's not that I don't find you—pretty. But I'm just not the right guy for you," he told her firmly. This was getting ridiculous. There was no way she was acting on her feelings. Maybe he should just kill her right now and be done with it.

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Judging by his troubled expression, Laxus looked like he was really falling for it. She knew it was utterly insane, but she decided to push her charade further.

"Please, give me a chance, Laxus-_sama_," she begged him, internalizing the role of a lovesick woman so she could pull off her act. If he wanted her to beg, then she would grant his wish and more.

Boldly, she lowered her hands down to his abdomen in an enticing caress. Ignoring the feel of his muscles twitching under her touch, she moved her hands to his hips. A little more and she could finally reach into his pocket. She just needed to keep him distracted so he wouldn't notice. "Laxus-_sama_? Would you give me a chance?"

The lightning mage still couldn't wrap his head around at how things were turning out. Why did she keep on calling him _Laxus-sama_ over and over with such sultriness in her voice? And damn, her hands were something else. Her touch made his innards burn.

_That's it_, he thought. _If she's just screwing with me, then two can play at that game_.

He decided to put her possible act to the test. Tilting her chin up to him with one finger, he slowly lowered his face down on hers. "All right, Lucy. Since you begged me to," he murmured, noting her surprised expression.

Before Lucy knew what was happening, Laxus' mouth was already on hers in a searching kiss, his strong arms pulling her closer to him. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think fast._ No, no, no, wait. This isn't supposed to be happening!_

His side pocket was already within her reach; she could easily slip her hand inside and steal her celestial gate keys back. But she was too overwhelmed by the way he was kissing her that her arms fell limp at her sides.

After what seemed like forever, Laxus finally drew back from her, placing his hands over her shoulders and breathing hard. Lucy was also catching her breath, blushing furiously; she certainly hadn't thought this through.

"I knew you're only pretending," he coolly said moments later. "What a crafty stunt you pulled there. Nicely done."

She swallowed hard. So, he saw right through her. There was no way she could get herself out of this one. In their situation right now, she was completely defenseless.

"I should _really _punish you," he whispered, his eyes ablaze.

Lucy gasped and shut her eyes, hunching her shoulders and waiting for her demise to come. But to her astonishment, she suddenly felt his warm lips pressed against hers that her eyes immediately popped open. The lightning mage had pulled her into another kiss, his arms wrapped around her so she couldn't escape. _Wait, what's he doing?_

"Lucy—why won't you kiss me back?" he asked in frustration as he pulled back slightly from her, his breath fanning her lips.

"Because it doesn't feel right," she told him breathlessly. "I'm really sorry about the shower room. I promise you, Laxus, it won't happen again! Now, please let me go."

"I will if you kiss me back," he said demandingly, tightening his hold around her. "And call me Laxus-sama."

Lucy opened and closed her mouth, apparently at a loss for words. When Laxus' lips crashed down on hers again, she sighed and parted her own, lacing her arms around his neck in the process. She could hear him groan in pleasure as he sensed her finally responding to his kiss.

It wasn't that bad to kiss him after all. She had to admit that this god-like mage was a magnificent kisser. He took turns in kissing her gently and roughly that she didn't know which pressure she favored more. All she knew was that she was going to faint soon if they didn't stop.

* * *

**A/N: Just taking a break from my chores at home, so I thought of writing a one-shot LaLu romance. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Feel free to leave a comment! **


End file.
